Secret Feeling
by All-Day-Anime
Summary: BB and Raven one-shot for everyone. It's my first one-shot on here, so I'm excited. Thanks for all that read and please leave a review.


**I don't own anything! Blah, blah, blah, I just like the pairing and this is my first one-shot on here that I just had to make. There's more blabber at the end of this so just read and review, 'kay?**

'Secret Feelings'

Raven, as always, was in a bad mood. This one was worse than most, since Beast Boy had pissed her off, like usual. But, this time, it actually hurt. Why, do you ask? Because it was about Terra. Yes, Terra, the blond chick with the affinity for earth.

Raven calmly walked to her room and slammed her door shut. Next, she picked up an unbreakable pole and started trying to bend it with her powers. She had done this many times before to get all her anger out. Most of it was because of stupid people and bad jokes, so she wouldn't actually hurt anyone, even if she wanted to.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she said over and over again, tiring herself out. That was before there was a knock on the door. She dropped the pole and made her way across the black carpet to the dark, mahogany door. "What do you want?" she asked in an angry voice.

The door opened to reveal an imp-like green boy with the nick-name of 'Beast Boy.' "Um, hi Raven," he said, rubbing the back of his head with the palm of his hand. "Sorry 'bout earlier. I was just-"

Raven's face was a red you could only get when crying, causing Beast Boy to stop. "Raven, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, emotionlessly. How stupid of her was it to rely on a titanium pole to help her with whatever was going on. All that it was good for was taking out her anger on, never her true frustration.

Beast Boy pulled a book from behind his back. "I want you to read this, Raven, and then tell me what you think." Raven nodded, lightly pulling the book from Beast Boy's grasp. With a slight smile, the green boy left her room, leaving the half-demon to her own thoughts.

Clutching the book, Raven left her room, with her hood up. She didn't want her friends to ask any unnecessary questions. Instead, she made her way to the roof, making sure Cyborg was playing video games instead of Stank Ball.

Sitting on the edge of the tower, Raven dangled her feet in the air before setting the book down on her lap. She opened the front cover and saw a little comment on the cover page.

"Happy Birthday, Beast Boy, glad you joined the team-Raven," Raven read aloud. She had gotten this blank book to him on the birthday right after he joined the Teen Titans. Then, he got incredibly annoying. Half the time, Raven wanted to rip his head off. The rest of the time….

Turning the page, Raven looked down at a drawing. She never knew Beast Boy could draw so well. As she continued, she found more drawing and photographs of herself and Beast Boy. In the middle of the large book, the pictures stopped to show a whole page of words, written in with pencil.

'Should I read it?' Raven thought. This might've been what he wanted her to see. She read on.

_Raven,_

_ I remember the times you would slap me, even though I was just joking around. I know you probably hat me, but I don't hate you. Every time I offered you anything, you would give me a look and walk off. When Cyborg and I are playing video games, you are always right there, even though you usually don't pay much attention to us. Memories like the day at the carnival, when I won you a stuffed chicken, or that time in Tokyo, will stay with me forever. You do not know how much you mean to me._

_ I hope one day you will read this, Raven._

_ Beast Boy_

Raven started to tear up again. Maybe, not telling Beast Boy her feelings was a bad idea.

Beast Boy made his way up the many flights of stairs. He had come this way so often that he had grown used to the many flights that used to leave him out of breath. He slowly opened the door to see Raven, looking at a page in the book. In ways, it was like Beast Boy's diary. He liked using pictures instead of words to describe how he felt.

Tears ran down Raven's pale face. For a long time, she stared at the page, not even noticing Beast Boy's existence. Beast Boy was able to make his way over to her without her hearing him, even with his clumsy steps.

"Raven?" he said, softly. Raven jumped at the sound of his voice, closing the book.

Trying to compose herself, Raven said, "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Are you alright?"

Raven looked at the green imp with sad eyes. She was about to say something, but instead, she burst into tears, putting her hands on her face. "N-no," she choked out.

Beast Boy slowly sat down beside the half demon and put his green arms around her. Raven press her face into Beast Boy's chest, trying to control herself. After a long time of crying, Raven's wracking sobs turned into hiccups, and those turned into silent tears. Soon, she went limp sleeping in Beast Boy's arms. For about an hour, Beast Boy just sat there, staring at her peaceful face.

The teen picked the girl up and carried her, bridal style, to her dark room. He set the purple haired girl onto the raven black bed, taking her cloak off of her before pulling the covers over her. Beast Boy kissed her pale forehead before leaving her room and wandering down the dark hallway into his own.

Raven awoke in her room, the covers covering her, but giving her no warmth. She was shivering, but she felt much better than she had before. That night was the only night she had cried in the past six years (I can't remember her crying in any of the episodes since I was nine when I last saw one). It felt good to get all of it out.

Turning her stereo on, Raven walked over to her desk. She sat down at the desk with a piece of paper and a pencil. She needed to write this down.

Raven closed her eyes and started to write.

_Beast Boy,_

_ Thank you for everything you've done. You've been one of the best friends I've ever had. You thought I hated you. I know why you thought that. I was so scared. I'm not supposed to fall in love with anyone, but, I guess it happened. I'm not sure how, but it happened. We aren't compatible, but the exact opposite. We are opposites. I'm not sure at all how this works, but it does. It's like a love novel or one of those romantic comedies. Thank you. And remember; you have no idea how much you mean to me, Garfield._

_ I love you._

_ Raven_

The song, Never Think by Robert Pattinson, came on, filling Raven's ears with sweet music. She opened her door and slid into the empty hallway. It was about seven, so Beast Boy would be waking up soon. She slid the folded paper under the door, making no noise at all.

Grabbing a book, Raven sat in the living room for half an hour, thinking to herself instead of reading. At one point, she closed her eyes and just started thinking. Again, somehow, the same song she had been listening to before this, came on. She wasn't into Twilight, since it was mostly a love story, but she liked a few songs on the Soundtrack. It just so happened to come on at that instant.

Raven opened her eyes to see a small cat sitting on her lap. But, this was no ordinary cat; this cat was green. "Hello Beast Boy," she said.

After climbing off of Raven's lap, Beast Boy transformed into his regular, imp-like self. "Rae, I love you."

Raven stared at him for a second. "I love you, too," she said, blushing. That's when the two kissed. It lasted only a second, but it felt like forever.

Suddenly, a ball of dirty socks and underwear flew toward the two. Obviously, Cyborg hadn't seen what the two were doing since he strolled right in and asked if they wanted to play a game of 'Stank Ball' with him.

`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-16 years later`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Garfield," Raven called to her husband, "where's Rae Lynn?"

"She's over here," Garfield called back, looking behind the couch to find the green eyed little girl of just eight years old. Other than her eyes, one of her teeth and pointy ears, she looked like her mother.

Rae Lynn giggled, smiling. "Hi Daddy," the little girl said. She came around the couch and sat between her parents looking up at both of them.

Raven had grown to become a powerful half-demon, as she was destined to be from the beginning. She had changed some over the years. She was more open than she had been years ago, but was still very reserved. She no longer always wore a hood. Instead, it was usually down, showing her amethyst colored hair that had barely been shown when she was a teenager. And instead of the color blue, Raven now wore the color white, since she had gotten much more powerful, and able to control her powers better than before.

Her father, Garfield Mark 'Beast Boy' Logan, had grown up handsome, but still a jokester, able to make her laugh even in the most troublesome times. She had inherited his pointy ears, green eyes and his one pointy tooth. He had not matured all that much, since Raven was the one who was all mature and not much of the 'comedian' type. Rae Lynn was in more ways like her dad personality wise than her mother, despite their similar looks.

"Would you like to go over to Robin and Kori's house to see Hera?"

Rae Lynn vigorously nodded her head, jumping from the couch. The little girl smiled and ran out the door. Raven laughed at her daughter.

"What do you think they'll say once we tell them about him?" Raven asked her husband.

He smiled. "They'll react like when we told them about Rae Lynn; shocked and speechless." The two laughed, getting up from their seats, following their daughter out the door and into the cool, spring air.

It had been sixteen years since that one day; the first day they had confessed their love for one another. The two have not changed personality wise all that much. Beast Boy had only matured a small bit, but it was enough. Raven was happier and showed more emotion than she had before she mastered her powers.

The two would never forget that day. They had wedding rings, diary entries and Rae Lynn and Gordon, their soon to be son, to prove that they had said that three word phrase before Cyborg, who worked constructing new electronics nowadays, had so rudely interrupted the two.

At Robin and Kori's house, Rae Lynn went to go play with Hera and Hera's five siblings.

"So, what's new?" Robin asked. Robin had never accepted his birth name, Richard, so everyone just called him Robin. Starfire, however, found her real name to be much more sophisticated and shortened it to Kori so everyone would remember.

"Well, how do you like the name Gordon for a boy?" Raven asked with Garfield chuckling beside her.

END

**Sorry, I just had to end it there. I freakin love these two pairings, Robin and Starfire and then Raven and Beast Boy, so I just and to make a RaexBB. Sorry, DeviantART has gotten to me with this pairing since there are so many pictures. I always felt there was something romantic between these two. Well, leave a review and the hopeless romantic (me) how she did for her first one-shot on . Thanks!**


End file.
